


Absolutely Wonderful

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Obs of Abs, Puck's Abs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spilled slushie allows Rachel to see something special... 'Why are you staring at Noah's abs again? It isn't like they're anything special... You're such a liar, Rachel Berry. The man would put Adonis to shame.' (Originally posted on 3/16/10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post, again. My first Glee fic. Please enjoy!

Physical attraction is something that Rachel Berry thought she understood very well.

Apparently not.

She never thought she'd be attracted to someone as chauvinistic and insensitive as Noah Puckerman.

Rachel was always attracted to people who were like Finn. Strong, caring, kind…

Most definitely not people who threw slushies in her face.

And, again, apparently she was wrong.

Her eyes scan the area before landing on the person she was looking for.

Since when did a mohawk make her heart beat this fast?

Puck stretched his arms above his head and yawned as he walked to class. The slushie in his had was conspicuously absent, and her eyes watched how his shirt rose up just a bit to reveal those perfectly toned abs…

She felt her face color and she turned away.

This wasn't like the first time she saw his abs. That was when she had stumbled upon the football team one time in the locker room when she was looking for Finn and he was wearing just a towel.

Just the very memory of that moment was enough to make her blood rush hotly through her body.

The second time, however, was different.

Puck was cleaning some kind of pool beside her house - shirtless, of course - and she had accidentally peeked out the window and saw an older woman - a cougar - spraying him with some hose. She had watched with barely suppressed want as the water dripped down the contours of his abdominals and down into the loose shorts he wore that slung low on his hips.

She had watched that sight for the hour it took him to clean the lady's pool, and then cringed with shock as she saw the overly tanned woman cross the pool and lock lips with the very object of her lecherous viewings.

Rachel sighed as she looked up sheepishly, connecting her eyes with Puck's as he made his way past her.

She guessed it was because of her musings that she ran into him.

Smack dab into him.

Like he was some damn wall.

There was a _squishing_ sound and then Puck shouted, "Ah, damn it!"

Rachel winced at the sound of his voice as she pulled away from his much larger form. She looked up at him and she knew she must look like a very flustered, nervous, wide-eyed, woodland animal.

"What the hell, Berry?"

"I-I'm sorry, Noah," she started, feeling very embarrassed, and suddenly wondered why she should apologize since he had thrown many a slushie in her direction.

"Great, "he said as he lifted the ruined shirt in his hands. There was blue slushie staining the front of the cloth and skimming the top of his jeans. "I look like I murdered a Smurf."

Rachel couldn't hide her smile at his comment, and her laugh caught his attention.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded, but the threat was diminished due to the giant stain on his white shirt.

"I can't laugh at your attempt at humor?"

" _Attempt._ Right." He rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, which conveniently was placed right where the collision occurred.

Rachel didn't know what she was doing, but she felt bad about ruining his shirt - it looked rather expensive. It was one of his rare nice shirts, after all. And white looked wonderful on him, if she could be rather blunt with it. But she found herself following him into the bathroom, a sympathetic look on her face.

She entered the bathroom just in time to see Puck shed the very shirt she had just ruined.

Ah, Fate, what a cruel bitch you are.

There was some slushie that seemed to have seeped through his shirt and clung to his well-defined abs.

_Why are you staring at Noah's abs again? It isn't like they're anything special… You're such a liar, Rachel Berry. The man would put Adonis to shame._

She stood in the doorway, the swinging door to the bathroom slightly swaying behind her as she warred with her thoughts. She watched as he pulled the lever of the paper towel dispenser repeatedly and tore off a generous amount of the brown tissue. The shirt was laying dejected on the sink and he sighed as he worked the remnants of the slushie off of his washboard stomach.

Rachel gasped at the sight of it. His muscles flexing as he rubbed his stomach. The sound did not go unnoticed.

"And you've followed me into the bathroom," Puck said, more a statement than a question. "This is the _men's_ room, Berry."

Her cheeks automatically colored as she just stood awkwardly beside the door. "Uh…"

Puck quirked a brow at the brunette. "Well, come over here."

"Why…" Rachel trailed off, but Puck cut her off by motioning to her with his hand.

She approached him cautiously, her eyes scanning the scene in front of her. Puck's shirtless form was closer than she'd ever seen. She could almost reach out and graze her hand over his abs, over his bicep, down his back…

Rachel abandoned that train of thought and stood motionlessly beside the man who had ran the water over the paper towel and was now scrubbing slightly at the staining area of his shirt. "What did you want me for?"

Puck looked at her and said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're a girl. You're supposed to be good with clothes, right? So get this out." He jabbed a thumb into the damp shirt.

"Noah, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I have magical stain-removing powers."

"Well, you sure as hell have the power to _give_ stains."

Rachel bit her lip as she looked over at him, his intense gaze focused solely on her. She was glad that there were no other people in the bathroom, or otherwise this would be more awkward than it already was. And that wasn't something Rachel thought she could handle.

He sighed as he pushed the stopper in the drain down and started to fill the sink with water.

"I don't think that'll work…" Rachel suggested, her eyes trained on his arm, which was now flexing in an attractive manner.

"Really," Puck said, his tone sardonic and…light? "Do you plan on singing the stain out? Because I'm sorry, not even your voice can do that."

Was…

Was he _teasing_ her?

She felt herself blush yet again, and wondered why she was reacting so much to him. And not just his body this time, but just being around him had this effect on her.

"But this way, your shirt will be wet the entire day and…" Rachel blabbered on, trying to find some reason to talk him out of dunking his shirt into the water that was steadily rising in the sink.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours, if you go through with this… _stupid_ idea."

"Well, you're the one who made me have to resort to this in the first place, Berry."

Rachel pouted, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Sorry."

"Yeah." Puck brushed her off as he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling.

All Rachel could do was stare at him. All she could think about was latching her mouth onto that neck of his like some kind of rabid vampire. All her mind revolved around was the taut muscles that were displayed in front of him and how he just…stood there. Like she wasn't even a girl.

"Stare much?" he said, and a glint came into his eyes.

She inhaled shakily and shook her head. "Sorry."

"You keep saying that." Puck reached over and turned the faucet off. "Are you really?"

There was something dangerous in his eyes that caused a chill to slither its way down Rachel's spine.

He pressed closer to her, and then she was all to aware that they were alone in this bathroom. Gulping, she looked in his eyes and gave a shaky smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry. Really."

His smirk turned into a full-blown smile and he leaned in on her, his breath fanning her face. "I don't believe that, _Rachel_."

Oh, God. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened. He was already closer than he had ever been to her, not to mention the fact that he was _shirtless_ and staring at her as if she were something to eat. Not only did she feel exposed in the best possible way, but she was also nervous - not to mention awkward - in front of him.

Strange how he could be the one to do this to her.

His lips brushed hers for a moment, as if he was testing the waters before he dove in. Rachel was surprised at this - he had always seemed like the kind to dive in face-first and to hell with the consequences. She was also surprised at the fact that he _was_ kissing her in the first place.

The kiss deepened and he pressed her against the porcelain of the sink, the small of her back bearing the brunt of the motion. He grabbed her hair and yanked it backwards, causing her to gasp at the motion as his lips found purchase on her neck. He trailed downward to her collarbone before moving up to find her lips again. His hips pressed roughly into hers. She could feel his jeans against her bare legs, and even the smallest movement sent tremors of delight through her body.

His other hand found purchase on her cheek and she felt his smirk even against her lips. She kissed back with all she had - after all, she had so many girls to compete with, which was sad in and of itself. But something about this felt different, or maybe she was just naïve. She never knew when it came to Noah Puckerman.

He gave one last peck to her lips before pulling away, the smirk still on his lips. "Sorry now?"

Rachel looked at him, her lips felt swollen from his assault and her head was spinning from what had just happened. He stepped back from her, allowing her to breathe easier now that he wasn't in her face, and capturing her attention with those strangely captivating eyes of his.

A smile spread across her face and she replied, "If I say no, can we do that again?"

Puck chuckled. "If that's the case, then I'm glad you ruined my one good shirt."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh, though hers was more nervous and self-conscious than his. She shook her head. "Ah, just another notch on your belt, huh?"

"Nah, don't think that." Puck reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He started to turn and walk away, slinging the shirt over his strong shoulder, his back facing her, and Rachel couldn't help but note that his _ass_ ets were just as great as the other parts of his body. He turned back to her, a grin on his face, and said, "Maybe we can do that and not ruin any of my clothes."

Rachel returned the smile. "I'll have to think about that."

"You do that."

With that, Puck opened the door and left the bathroom, letting it swing shut behind him.

Rachel couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. She brushed at the hair that Puck had pushed back and felt her cheeks redden.

If she had to, she'd ruin a hundred cashmere sweaters to be able to do that again.


End file.
